La vie n'est pas toujours rose
by SushiKoala
Summary: Des histoires courts centrés sur des personnages de Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A sept ans, Obito a su dès le premier instant que Rin serait la première et l'unique grand amour de sa vie. A ses yeux, elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était spéciale. Elle était aussi la première fille à lui parler. Chose rare car il était considéré comme " la personne à éviter " de la classe.

Comme Obito appartenait à la prestigieuse famille des Uchiwa, il portait une pression de plus à ses épaules contrairement aux ninjas normaux. En tant que Uchiwa, il devait être le meilleur dans tous les domaines (ninjutsu, taijutsu, dojutsu, genjutsu...). Un Uchiwa doit être talentueux, classe, noble et courageux. Mais Obito n'avait pas vraiment tous ces qualités. Le soir, quand il rentrait de l'Académie des ninjas, son père lui demandait sans cesse les progrès qu'il avait fait. Selon lui, un Uchiwa doit éveiller son Sharingan dès l'âge de six ans.

Lorsque Obito eut atteint ses huit ans, sa famille eut vent de lui. Il était considéré comme la honte de la famille. Sa mère et son père portèrent dans l'espoir que le cadet puisse sauver l'honneur des Uchiwa. Un jour alors qu' Obito arrivait de l'école, sa mère lui dit:" Heureusement que ton petit frère est là pour sauver la fierté des Uchiwa". Obito se sentit mal pendant le reste de la journée. Il n'alla pas à l'Académie durant une semaine. Rin (qui était sa camarade de classe) lui rendu visite le 6e jour de son absence. C'était la seule personne qui se souciait encore de lui, le boulet de la classe. Ce jour ci Obito retrouva le sourire et la motivation. "Il ne faut pas baisser les bras trop rapidement, il faut se battre" disait il. Il retourna dès le lendemain à l'école, mais en retard.

Plus tard, Obito se retrouva assigné dans l'équipe 7. Elle était composée de Kakashi (à son plus grand damne), de Rin (à son plus grand bonheur) et de Minato-sensei. Il se fit la promesse que plus tard, il deviendrait Hokage pour protéger les êtres qui lui sont chères.

Des fois, Kakashi "le prétentieux" lui mettait en rogne. Toujours à lui rabaisser, à le traiter de poule mouillée. Dans ces moments là , Obito voulait lui lancer un coup de poing dans sa tronche mais il s'abstient pour le bien de Rin. S'il défigure le visage de Bakakashi, Rin ne lui parlera plus jamais. Lorsqu'il deviendrait Hokage, il lui attriburait tous les missions les plus chiants comme enlever les mauvais herbes, nettoyer les toilettes.

Un jour Obito eut le coeur brisé lorsqu'il apprit que Rin était amoureuse de Bakakashi. Il pleura toute la journée en cachette.

Le jour le plus horrible de sa vie fut la mort de Rin. Elle avait choisi de mourrir entre les mains de celui qu'elle aimait: Kakashi. A partir de ce jour, les espoirs, les rêves d'Obito s'évaporèrent, seul demeure la vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque l'existence de Madara eut prit fin, Obito hésita sur la décision qu'il avait prise. Devait-il provoquer une guerre dans quelques années ou tout simplement vivre à Konoha? Il avait le choix, soit d'être un vilain hait par de nombreux personnes ou bien soit être un simple ninja où il avait une chance de devenir Hokage. Il savait que s'il prenait la deuxième décision il aurait une vie meilleure. Là-bas attendaient ses parents, Kakashi, Minato-sensei et encore pleins d'autres amis tandis que là il n'y avait personne, enfin si l'on exclut les zetsus artificiels. Quelque part au fond de son coeur Obito voudrait retourner au village du feuille. Alors que va t-il faire? Vivre dans la solitude parmi les ténèbres ou accepter la mort de Rin?

Tout cela était extrémement horrible. Il y avait du sang partout sur le sol boueux. La pluie triste et lourde ne cessait d'atterir sur des cadavres morbides qui jonchaient de partout. C'étaient de simples civils innocents poignardés par des ninja d'Ame pour une raison stupide. Même les femmes et les enfants y sont passés. Les maisons de pailles étaient ravagés par les attaques dangeureuses. Le jeune adolescent caché derrière un masque orange avec des rayures noires regarda avec désespoir la scène ensangletée. Près de ses pieds se reposait un nourisson sans vie qui dormait paisiblement. C'est ça la réalité. Il devait à tout prix activer le tsukuyomi infini car il y'avait trop de désastre, de haine dans ce monde crucial. Quelqu'un se devait donner la tâche de changer ce monde et Obito accepta que ça soit lui qui le ferai. Il serait prêt à passer le reste de son existence dans cette quête. Il serait prêt à faire des sacrifices plus ou moins important pour apporter la paix absolut. Dans son tsukuyomi infini à lui, il n y aurait plus jamais de famine, de pauvreté, de haine, d'inégalité. Seul comptera l'amour, la paix et la gaité. Le vrai Kakashi sera ici et la Rin vivante et souriante en fera également partie. Pour lui, ce monde n'est qu'un imposteur alors tous les gens qui vivent dans ce monde doivent disparaître. Obito avait choisi de prendre la première décision. Il avait accepter de vivre dans la solitude pour espérer un jour apporter un monde meilleur pour l'humanité et pour Rin son unique rayon de lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

"Je refuse de vivre dans un monde remplit d'illusions, je préfère rester dans le vrai monde. Là où il existe des souffrances, des peines, de la joie, du bonheur!"

Ces paroles, il avait envie d'y croire. Il se souvenait, il était encore jeune à l'époque. Il était encore pleins de rêves et d'idéal, il avait encore cet innocence de gamin. Maintenant qu'il est devenu Hokage et qu'il était avec Sakura, il aurait pu être comblé mais il n'en n'était rien de cela. Le métier de kage requiert beaucoup de responsabilité et de courage. Il devait rester fort physiquement et mentalement car il devait se résoudre à accepter le fait que chaque jour des sacrifices humaines sont nécessaires. Il avait juré qu'il changerai le système de Konoha sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Changer le monde semblait impossible par un simple kage comme lui:Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas grave que ce monde soit tel qu'il est. Tant que ses proches seront là tout se passera bien pour le moment.


End file.
